


Tender

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: If Amber is Your Soul, Then Baby, I'm Drowning In It [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, I am addicted to this couple, I ship this more than anything on the show, Massage, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Their Love Is So, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Molly learns something new about Sherlock.Takes place a few days after Closer.





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so remember when I said this would be the last installment in SiiYFI? I lied. I am absolutely in love with this series, so I decided to write one more ficlet for it.

 

Molly moaned and buried her head on Sherlock's chest, trying to make herself comfortable.

Her boyfriend couldn't help smiling at her. "Molly, why don't you go to bed. You've already missed half of the movie."

"No, I haven't. I'm watching it," came her quick reply even though her eyes were still tiny slits. Molly had a hard day at St. Bart's today and had came home intending to sleep as soon as possible. However, she was pleasantly surprised to find Sherlock in her apartment with dinner and dessert waiting.

He was truly becoming a romantic and after she finished gaping at everything, she happily told him so. Of course, he waved it off and mumbled something about being more thoughtful in their relationship.

"Come on, Molly. You're sleepy. Go on. We can always watch the movie tomorrow."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, I have to braid my hair. I want it to be wavy tomorrow, but my hands are too tired to do it now."

Sherlock furrowed his brow. He could tell from the way she spoke that she wouldn't be able to do much for her hair. Luckily, she managed to stay awake for dinner and desert, but right now, she was pretty sleepy. "I could braid it for you, then."

Molly's eyes widened in surprise. "You want to braid my hair? Are you teasing me, Sherlock Holmes?"

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock crossed his arms. "Yes, I can braid."

"But how? And why?"

"I have several talents, as you well know, Molly. Call it what you like, but I actually find braiding quite intriguing."

"Intriguing? To you? Oh, my God! I can't believe what I'm hearing. Sherlock Holmes likes to braid hair! I could go for days on this!" Molly burst into a fit of giggles and Sherlock sent her an annoyed glare, but she continued to laugh, even falling onto the floor.

"It's not that funny," he said in a moody voice, but she just kept laughing, so he stood up, turned off the film and went straight to her bedroom.

A few minutes later, Molly finally stopped giggling and she went into her bedroom quietly. Sherlock had already changed for bed and was lying on his side with his back facing the door.

Molly shook her head and went to her wardrobe, pulled out her pyjamas and changed silently. "I suppose I'll just sleep with my hair free tonight." She climbed into bed and Sherlock's eyes opened when the mattress dipped.

After a short period of silence, he sighed and said, "You shouldn't sleep with your hair free or it'll be tangled and messy in the morning. I'm willing to overlook your previous transgression towards my person" - she rolled her eyes at that - "and braid your hair if you wish."

"Alright. You do have a point. I hate having tangles in my hair." Molly took her brush off to her nightstand and handed it to Sherlock. He sat up and scooted against the headboard, motioning for her to do the same and come between his legs.

She blushed a bit at the thought of being that close to him, but she did it anyway.

"I'm going to give you a massage for a few minutes first to relax your scalp. Then, I will brush your hair and braid it."

"Sounds good."

And _oh_ , that word was an understatement once he put his fingers in her hair. Sherlock started at the back of her hair, working his way up and around the scalp. His long, elegant fingers rubbed gentle, yet firm circles on her head.

It felt amazing. Molly had many fantasies about Sherlock's fingers and what they could do to her, but _this_ was something she hadn't expected. Not that she would complain by any means. It was a pretty nice start for their relationship.

This particular massage was quite relaxing, alright. Molly fought to keep her eyes open the more he rubbed her hair. The way Sherlock moved his fingers - almost expertly, she'd say - Molly wondered if maybe he had some experience in this area because someone taught him or if he learned to do it himself.

Eventually, Sherlock's fingers began to slow and he stopped massaging her hair. It was good timing because Molly had actually gotten a bit aroused by her boyfriend's ministrations. After the massage, he brushed her hair with slow, even strokes.

When he was done with that, he asked, "What kind of braid do you want? Fishtail, French, Dutch, plait, four strand?"

Once again, Molly's eyes widened in shock. He knew how to braid **more** than one style? Was she in another universe? "Uh, just a regular plait will be fine. Thank you."

"A regular plait it is, then." Sherlock went to work with her hair while Molly just sat there with her hand pressed against her mouth, smiling like a fool. Her boyfriend could braid hair and if he knew how to do other styles, then he's _very_ good.

So once he drew back, patted her shoulders and said, "All done," Molly got up, turned on the lights and went to the full length mirror that stood next to her wardrobe. Her jaw dropped and she touched the long braid, holding it up for inspection.

"Wow. This is a better braid than I usually do."

"Well, I _am_ proficient in many things, as you know. Braiding is merely one of them." Sherlock lie back on the bed and put his arms behind his head, looking triumphant, like the cat who got the cream.

Molly rolled her eyes. And there he was, preening as usual. She turned the lights out and climbed back into bed. "You are an arrogant cock at times, Sherlock Holmes, but you're very sweet, too."

"Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone."

She laughed and turned around, resting in his embrace. "Your secret is safe with me." Molly's eyes drooped and she felt sleep begin to claim her, but before she succumbed to it, she took his hand in hers. "Sherlock?"

"Yes, Molly?"

"Thank you for tonight, for dinner, desert and my hair. This has been the most wonderful evening I've had in a while and you made me feel very special."

Sherlock smiled, squeezing her hand gently and when he replied, there was a softness in his voice that he only reserved for her. "It was my pleasure. I know today was pretty rough for you, so I wanted to do something nice to offset it. And you _are_ special, Molly...to me." With that, he kissed her on the neck and she sighed softly, taking his hand and placing it on her waist.

That night, they had the best sleep of their lives because they were with each other.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!
> 
> Drop by my [Tumblr](http://greenfleeze.tumblr.com) or my [Instagram](http://instagram.com/dr.molly.hooper) if you'd like to say hello!


End file.
